breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Measure
"Full Measure" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the thirty-third episode altogether. It is also the season finale. Teaser In a flashback to roughly 16 years ago, a real estate agent shows a younger Walter White and Skyler White (pregnant with Walter White Jr.) the house where they'll eventually live. Walt, then working at the prestigious Sandia Laboratory and envisioning a bright future with three children, worries they aren't setting their sights high enough with this house. "We've got nowhere to go but up," he says. Summary Walt sits in his car in the desert. An SUV arrives. Mike Ehrmantraut phones and instructs Walt to walk toward it. "I was out all night cleaning up after you," chides Mike after frisking Walt. "You said no half measures," Walt replies. Gustavo Fring emerges from the SUV. "Some worthless junkie," he says. "For him, you intervene and put us all at risk." Jesse Pinkman was angry, Walt explains, because Gus's dealers killed Tomás. "Are you asking me if I ordered the murder of a child?" asks Gus nearly shaking with fury. "I would never ask you that," Walt responds. Walt tells Gus that Jesse is on the run and suggests that Gus has two options: Kill Walt and search for Jesse or "consider this a lone hiccup in an otherwise long and fruitful business arrangement." Gus accedes, but insists on choosing Walt's new lab assistant. When he reports to the superlab, Walt is surprised to see that the locks have been changed (Victor has to let him in) and that Gale Boetticher has been reinstated as his assistant. Later that night at a chemical supply warehouse, Mike effortlessly outmaneuvers four Mexican gunmen, slaying them all, while rescuing Duane Chow. At Gus's office, Mike and Gus examine the gunmen's passports. "It's cartel, all right," says Mike. "Probing for weakness," replies Gus. "What about Pinkman?" Gus asks. "I'm making inquiries," says Mike. Down in the superlab, Walt and Gale cook while Victor observes from the catwalk. "We had a little drama with the person you replaced," Walt explains. Gale promises to follow Walt's instructions exactly and to be the perfect lab assistant. Later, Gus surprises Gale at home and tells him Walt is dying of cancer. "I intend to keep Walter on as long as he wants," Gus assures Gale. Nevertheless, he continues, "I must prepare for the worst-case scenario." Gale estimates that mastering Walt's system would require "a few more cooks," but under Gus's stern gaze concedes that one more cook should be sufficient. Mike heads to Saul Goodman's office and demands to know Jesse's whereabouts. Saul invokes attorney-client privilege, but when Mike threatens him, Saul lets Mike sneak a peek at a notebook containing the name of a trailer park in Virginia. Saul drives Walt to the laser tag arcade. Victor follows, but stays in his car. Once inside, Walt says it's safe to talk freely as the arcade could not possibly be bugged. As Jesse appears, Saul warns both of his clients that the clock is ticking and Mike will soon realize the Virginia address leads nowhere. Saul leaves Jesse and Walt alone to talk. Walt says that he is only safe until Gale feels confident enough to take over the lab. "So what do we do?" asks Jesse. "You know what we do," Walt replies. "There's got to be some other way," says Jesse, who suggests Walt turn himself over to the DEA for witness protection. "Never the DEA," Walt responds. Gus can't afford to stop production, Walt reasons, which gives Walt the leverage he needs to save their lives — "If I'm the only chemist that he's got," Walt emphasizes. "I can't do it, Mr. White," says Jesse. "I'll do it," Walt replies, "but I need your help." Jesse resists, but Walt holds firm. "When it comes down to you and me versus him," Walt says, "I'm truly sorry, but it's gonna be him." With Victor watching Walt closely, Jesse will have to follow Gale home and get his address. "I saved your life, Jesse," Walt says. "Are you gonna save mine?" Later, Jesse calls Walt with Gale's address. "Don't do this, Mr. White," he says. "Please? Go to the cops." That night, as Walt is leaving his house to kill Gale after dinner with his family, Victor pulls up. "There's some kind of chemical leaking in your lab," he says. "You gotta come with me." At the industrial laundry, Walt sees Mike and knows he's about to be killed. "I'll cook for free, and I won't be any more trouble," Walt pleads. "If I could just talk to Gus, I know I could make him understand." "I can't do it," Mike replies. Walt offers to give up Jesse. "I'll take you right to him," he says. Mike demands to know Jesse's whereabouts, but Walt explains that since Jesse moves around, Walt will have to call him and arrange a meeting. Jesse is about to smoke meth when Walt calls. "You'll have about a twenty-minute lead," Walt says, while Mike listens in. "They've got me at the laundry, and they're going to kill me." Mike grabs the phone. "Jesse, do it now!" screams Walt. Mike and Victor draw guns on Walt. "You might want to hold off," Walt says. "Your boss is going to need me." Walt then recites Gale's address. Mike calls Gale, but music and a noisy teakettle prevent Gale from hearing his phone vibrate. He answers a knock on his front door. It's Jesse. Jesse pulls out his gun. "You don't have to do this," insists Gale, begging for his life. His eyes tearing, Jesse fires the gun. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting Cast *David Costabile as Gale Boetticher *Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor *Louis Herthum as Realtor *Kaija Roze Bales as Kaylee Ehrmantraut *James Ning as Duane Chow *Tiley Chao as Peng *Eddie J. Fernadez as Cartel Gunman #1 *Ben Bray as Cartel Gunman #2 *Toby Holguin as Cartel Gunman #3 *Eddie Perez as Cartel Gunman #4 Trivia *Walt donning the signature black pork pie hat of his "Heisenberg" persona was Bryan Cranston's idea. *The song 'Crapa Pelada', which can be heard in Gale's apartment, is about an Italian bald cook. *This is the first episode to be directed (and written) by Vince Gilligan since the "Pilot." *The Mandarin translation of the exchange between Chow and his Secretary: "Peng, are you still there?" "Of course I'm still here! Where else can I go?! What is going on?! I have a husband and kid at home, I have to go home and take care of them! You do not pay me enough, somebody got killed right in front of me!" *Last episode was named "Half Measures", in which Mike gave a speech about how he took a half measure and something bad happened because of it, causing Mike to tell Walt not to take anymore half measures, so, as the title reads, Walt took a full measure. Featured Music *'"The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)"' by Dave Porter (as Walt walks over to meet Gus) *'"Shambala"' by The Beastie Boys (as Mike breaks into the Golden Moth warehouse & takes out the cartel henchmen) *'"Crapa Pelada"' by Quartetto Cetra (in Gale's apartment when Gus visits) *'"America the Beautiful (Reprise)"' by Pat Boone (in the reception of Saul's office) *'"滿場飛 (Man Chang Fei)"' by 張帆 (Zhang Fan) (in Gale's apartment when Jesse arrives) See also * Full Measure subtitles de:Nägel mit Köpfen es:Full Measure Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes